


Blueberry Blues

by Spectra98



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Family, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectra98/pseuds/Spectra98
Summary: Kevin is spending a day with Ramic
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Kudos: 2





	Blueberry Blues

It's a warm Spring day, and little Kevin is excited about today. Because he gets to spend it with his Uncle Ramic. The day before that, Nick and Judy called and arranged the playdate so that Kevin can come over. When they arrived at Ramic's home, Kevin hugged Ramic on his leg prompting the kangaroo to pick up the little tot. While Ramic was hugging Kevin, Judy gave him a diaper bag of supplies that he would need, like baby powder, a few diapers, toys etc, when they pick him up later towards the evening. After Kevin said his goodbyes to his parents, and receiving a kiss on his forehead from his mommy, he went inside with Ramic while still being in his arms.

While they went inside, Judy and Nick went back to their squad car and started to drive back to the ZPD. But along the way they both thought about how lucky they were to have good friends like Ramic, to help them take care of their son. Because both of them being Lieutenants on the force with a lot of cases to solve from time to time. It can be stressful, especially when you have a kit apart of your life. However most of that stress is lifted from their shoulders because they know that Kevin is safe with those they trust.

When Kevin and Ramic were inside, Ramic set Kevin on the ground and then took out two of his toys, a police patrol car and another regular car, from the bag and gave it to him. Ramic set the bag on the ground near the couch, then he took out two toy walkie-talkies. He kept one and gave the other to the little tot, telling him he has some work to do upstairs. But he can call him if he needs anything. As Ramic was going upstairs, he heard the little kit playing with his toys like he is an Officer chasing the bad guy.

A good half an hour past, and Ramic was satisfied with the progress he made on a story he was working on for a friend. He was about to progress a bit further when the little kit called him on the walkie-talkie. When he heard the call, he picked up the walkie and held it close to his muzzle as he heard the kit calling him again.

"Uncle Ramic?" Kevin asked over the walkie

"Hi little one, what's up?" Ramic asked

"Can I watch TV, pwease?" Kevin asked softly

"Sure you can." Ramic replied

"But, I can't reach da remote." Kevin said "Can you help me, pwease?"

"Alright I'm coming." Ramic said as he saved his work, while hearing Kevin saying "Yaay"

Ramic saved his progress then he turned his computer off. He then made his way to the staircase, when he arrived he saw Kevin waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase. Ramic made it to the bottom when Kevin held out his arms in a 'pick-me-up' way. Ramic complied, with a light chuckle, and the two went to the couch and he saw where the remote was. It was on the coffee table, but more to the center of it. Ramic picked up the remote, while he sat down on one of the cushions with the little tot sitting on his lap. He switched the TV on and saw that Pokemon was about to start.

"Would you like to watch this?"

"Yes pwease." Kevin replied

The pair then spent the next couple of minutes watching Pokemon. But after watching a fourth episode, Ramic heard a light snoring sound. He looked down to see that Kevin has fallen asleep. He turned the TV off then he got up, while holding Kevin in his arms, then placed a sofa cushion against the armrest of the couch. After that he set Kevin on couch then he took out a blue blanket from his diaper bag and covered Kevin with it. He also gave Kevin a plushie of his mom, from the bag, to snuggle with for his nap-time. While he went back to work on his story.

When nap-time was over Kevin woke up then Ramic came back downstairs and helped him get up from the couch. He started playing with his toys again, after Ramic changed him from his wet diaper, but not long after that Kevin made his way to the kitchen where he saw a cookie jar on the counter. He was about to climb up the cupboard when he remembered something that happened two weeks ago.

**Flashback to two weeks ago...**

Kevin woke up from his nap and made his way to the kitchen to ask his mommy for some apple juice. But she wasn't there, instead he saw a cookie jar on the counter. He looked left and right to make sure that the coast was clear. Then he climbed up the cupboard to reach the cookie jar, when he reached the counter he sat down and started eating cookies from the jar. He managed to eat two cookies before his mom called him. That startled him and he knocked the jar over the counter and it fell on the floor in a broken mess, with broken cookies to go with it. He didn't have much time to come up with an excuse, or to climb back down, when his mommy came running into the kitchen and found her kit sitting on a counter eating a cookie. She took him off the counter and set him on the ground, away from the broken jar pieces, and took away the cookie he was eating. Afterwards she gave him a stern expression, while crossing her arms, as she asked him what happened, even though she already knew the actual story.

"Um, it was da wind mommy." Kevin lied

"The wind?" Judy asked, deciding to hear what the 3 year old's excuse is this time.

"Yes it was da wind." Kevin replied continuing with his lie. "I was here to ask you for some apple juice, den this weally stwong wind blew in here knocking da cookie jar over."

"So a strong wind blew the cookie jar over the counter?" Judy asked as Kevin nodded 'yes' "But what were you doing on the counter in the first place. Mmmm?"

"Oh I tried to stop the jar from falling over, mommy." Kevin replied, still lying

"Uh huh, but I see two problems here Kevin." Judy interrogated with a stern expression as she lost most of her patience "1) There was no stong winds reported for today and 2) the windows in the kitchen are closed."

Kevin looked down in shame, as he realized that he was busted by his mommy.

"Kevin Ethan Wilde, I want the truth right now." Judy said sternly

"Okay, okay. Mommy I did want da apple juice, but you wasn't here." Kevin started to confess, while he tucked his tail between his legs "I saw da cookie jar on da counter and I cwimbe up and ate two cookies. W-When you called me, I knocked da jar off da counter and it fell to da floor."

"That's what I thought." Judy said "Kevin why did you lie to me like that?"

"I-I didn't want to get in twouble." Kevin answered while he started to tear up "I'm sowwy mommy."

"Apology accepted sweetie, but you're still going to get punished." Judy said as she un-crossed her arms "As I see it; you did a dangerous thing of climbing up the cupboard, you could have fallen and injured yourself, then you ate cookies without permission. Then when the jar fell on the ground and broke, you lied about it to an adult, more so your mother. What do you think should happen to a kit in your position?"

"Dey go to jail." Kevin replied, knowing that 'jail' is the time-out corner his parents had for him when he misbehaves.

"Yes, and that's what's going to happen right now. But also you're not going to have cookies or any sweets for a week." Judy said as her kit whined at his punishment "Oh and because you chose to lie to your mommy. I'm taking you to the couch so that we can discuss your poor choices. Hopefully you will learn your lesson afterwards." Judy said as she grabbed Kevin's paw and dragged him to the living room

"No mommy pwease no spankings!" Kevin whined knowing that what his mom just said, means a spanking. "I be a good boy I pwomise!"

**End of Flashback...**

Even though that was two weeks ago, he could still feel the sting on his bum from when he was spanked by his mother. Like it was just yesterday. But he did learn something from it; if you want something just ask for it. So he knew that if he wanted a cookie, he would have to ask Ramic for permission. Whether it's fortunate for him, or unfortunate, the kangaroo in question was standing in the door-way looking at him with a suspicious expression as he asked.

"What are you doing Kevin?"

"Uncle Ramic, can I have a cookie, pwease?" Kevin asked as he pointed at the jar on the counter.

"Sorry bud, but cookies are a treat when you finish your meal. Especially if you eat all of your vegetables." Ramic replied receiving a small groan from the kit. "But, because you've been such a good boy today. How about I get you a bowl of blueberries?"

"Yes pwease!" Kevin squealed as he ran to the kangaroo and hugged his leg tightly "Pwease, pwease can I have bluebewwies Ramic. Pwease?"

"Alright, alright." Ramic replied, chuckling at the tods excitement, as he picked him up. "Let's put you in a chair first."

"Otay." Kevin said, still with his excitement.

Ramic set the little kit down on a chair. Then he went to the cupboard to get a bowl for the blueberries, which were in the fridge. After he got a cereal bowl he went to the fridge to get some blueberries. He scoped a paw full, then he headed to the table and gave the bowl, with a tissue underneath it, to the little kit to enjoy. Ramic sat down on a vacant chair close to Kevin so that he could keep an eye on the tod, so he doesn't make a mess. As he was watching the kit enjoy the blueberries, he thought about a saying that is true right now; Like Father, Like Son. Because Kevin was eating and enjoying the blueberries just like his daddy. Only a few seconds passed then Ramic saw that Kevin has finished eating his blueberries. But he did make a mess, on himself. Kevin had blueberry juice covering his muzzle and on his paws. The sight alone caused Ramic to snicker a bit, but he didn't go unnoticed by the tod who looked up at him.

"Uncle Ramic, what's wong?" Kevin asked sounding confused

"Oh it's nothing Champ." Ramic replied as he got up and took out his phone, from his pocket. Opening the camera app and holding his phone steady in front of Kevin at an angle as he said "I think your daddy would like to see this."

"See what?" Kevin asked still confused

"That his little boy loves blueberries just as much as he does." Ramic replied as he took the picture, then he locked his phone and pocketed it."Alright let's get you cleaned up messy boy." Ramic then went to the sink to get a cloth to clean the little tod.

"But I'm not a 'tinky butt." Kevin huffed taking the "messy boy" comment the wrong way.

"That's not what I meant silly." Ramic said with a chuckle as he started to clean the kit "I mean, you have blueberry juice on your face and paws. So I'm cleaning it for you."

After a short while, Ramic finished cleaning the kit from the blueberry juice and picked him up as he said "There we go."

"Tank you for da bluebewwies, Uncle Ramic." Kevin said with a smile.

"Your welcome." Ramic said as he hugged the kit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, here is the final draft of my latest piece for Cimar. Also the next part in the Kevin series. There's a one-shot for this, and it will come later.
> 
> Don't use this art without my Permission!!!  
> Ramic is a Zoosona Copyright @Cimar-WildeHopps  
> Kevin Wilde is an OC Copyright Me  
> This art Copyright Spectra98


End file.
